House of cards
by Squwerty
Summary: When Mello gets back to Wammy's late at night he finds Matt asleep with his music playing...


**I've decided to do my first song based story! I hope you like it! I don't own DeathNote any of its characters or 'House of Cards' by 'Madina Lake'. Enjoy! ^^**

As Mello crawled through the window to his shared room, music poured through. He sighed as he looked across the room to where Matt slept, sprawled across his bed snoring lightly. Suddenly the song changed to the next, the new beat smothering the sound of Mello hitting the floor with a thump. He checked the digital clock on Matt's bedside table, it read 23:35.

_It's late at night the world's asleep_

Mello sighed and pulled himself up. He walked to Matt's bed and kicked it sharply. Matt jumped awake, "What was that for?" he asked staring up at his friend,

"Turn your bloody emo goth crap off" Mello replied looking at the speaker. An open bottle pills lay next to it, Mello picked up the small brown bottle, "What are these for?"

_And I'm trying not to think__  
><em>_I take some pills cause my mind bleeds__  
><em>

"Migraine" Matt replied snatching it and putting the lid back on. Matt suddenly reached for the speakers but Mello grabbed his hand to stop him.

_I'm thinking what is wrong with me__  
><em>_Because the only thing I know about honesty__  
><em>_Is every lie I told that you believed___

_I'm afraid, to be alone__  
><em>_I'm afraid, that one day you'll find out___

Mello shot a glance at Matt and he quickly looked away.

_And you'll be amazed__  
><em>_At the secrets I keep__  
><em>_You'll be amazed__  
><em>_At my mouth full of lies__  
><em>_But I'm too afraid to come clean__  
><em>_Cause my life's the flame in a house of cards___

"Matt?" Mello asked picking up the speaker.

_Now I can't look you in your eyes__  
><em>_Because the guilt is killing me_

Mello stared at the orange coated forest eyes until they closed and dug themselves into the pillow.

_I__ try disconnect my heart again__  
><em>_Just so I can breathe__  
><em>_I wanna be myself again__  
><em>_But I just can't cause___

_I'm afraid, to be alone__  
><em>_I'm afraid, that one day you'll find out___

"Where've you been?" Matt asked looking up. Mello put the speaker down.

"Out", he paused, "Why you been lonely?", Matt sniggered falsely,

"Hell no, in fact I've enjoyed the peace"

_And you'll be amazed__  
><em>_At the secrets I keep__  
><em>_You'll be amazed__  
><em>_At my mouth full of lies__  
><em>_But I'm too afraid to come clean__  
><em>_Cause my life's the flame in a house of cards___

Mello sighed, "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked as he watched the speakers grill move.

_It's such a shame what I've become__  
><em>_After years of breaking down__  
><em>_My whole life has come undone__  
><em>_Cause I'm trying to fake it all__  
><em>_And I know that you love someone__  
><em>_But that someone isn't me__  
><em>_Or is this me?__  
><em>_No___

"Like what?" Matt asked, twisting to look down at is bed.

"Tell me Matt, be honest" Mello knelt and hesitantly put his hand on his back, "Why are you here?". Matt turned and Mello stood, looking away in embarrassment.

_And you'll be amazed__  
><em>_At the secrets I keep__  
><em>_You'll be amazed__  
><em>_At my mouth full of lies__  
><em>_But I'm too afraid to come clean__  
><em>_Cause my life's the flame in a house of cards___

"There… there was a fire a long time ago. And I lost, a lot of people…" He replied. He then looked at the speakers and waited for the last two lines.

_You'll be amazed__  
><em>_You'll be amazed_

He turned off his music and settled down again…

The next evening Mello waited till Matt was asleep. They hadn't been talking all day since the moment they got up and until they went back to bed. Mello walked the window and opened it, he swung one leg out and then sighed. He brought himself back in and walked to Matt's bed. He grabbed and piece of paper and scribbled down a note, he then bent down and slowly planted a small kiss on Matt's forehead, he grumbled so Mello shot up and exited swiftly through the window. Matt opened his eyes and looked around the now empty room, he sighed until his eyes fell to the piece of paper on his bed side table, he picked it up.

_Matt,_

_I don't need to know your secrets,_

_Sleep well,_

_All my love,_

_Mello,_

_XXX_

Matt sighed happily, "Mello" he whispered before drifting back to sleep…


End file.
